


Swirls

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayman and Globox get curious and decide to ask Minimus something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirls

"You ask him."

"No way, you do it!"

Rayman and Globox argue quietly between each other from their hiding spot behind a box. Globox retorts a little too loudly and they both look to the Grand Minimus, talking to members of his council, oblivious to the two young men being there. They duck down a little further. 

"C'mon, you go ask!"

"No way, you! You're the adult! You should know these things!"

"So what? I never learned about Teensy sex ed!"

"Bah!"

"Go on, you're the kid, you're just curious. It'll look weird if I ask."

"You always look weird."

"Hey, I do not, I just--!" 

Not giving his friend time to argue back, Rayman shoves the older blue haired man out from their spot, towards the Grand Minimus. The king turns around, startled by the sudden commotion. When he sees it's just his friends, he grins.

"Rayman, Globox. What a pleasure to see you both," he crosses his arms behind his back, walking towards them and letting the other man he walks talking to leave. "What can I do for you?"

Globox opens his mouth to say something, but Rayman is faster. 

"GLOBOX HAS SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!"

Minimus raises a brow at them, confused by their behavior. "Well, alright...what is it?"

Shyly, Globox looks down, playing with his fingers while he tries to talk.

"Uhm, you know. I...we were just wondering. Uhm. You know how you have those, uh, marks on your face, dude?" He points to one of the man's cheeks were a swirl is. "I...you know how people all have different things about them. Do, uhm..."

Too embarrassed to keep going, Globox trails off, just trying to make a motion with his hand that doesn't explain much of anything. Doing his best to make sense of it, Minimus nods.

"Yes, I know I have marks on my face. Are you two curious about Teensy marks?"

The two young men look to each other, then back to Minimus and nod, not saying anything.

"How strange. I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this," he chuckles, shaking his head. "Now, let's see.."

Rubbing his stubbly chin, he tries thinking about the best way to explain to them. "All teensy have the marks on them. They're usually a good indicator of where the teensy is from, as they tend to look the same. As I'm sure you've been able to tell, many around here have variants of the swirl on their cheeks." 

"Sometimes a Teensy may be born with different marks, but that's quite rare. Oh, and they're basically indicators of our ability to use magic, though that's very complex and I didn't get the best grades in my science classes," Minimus laughs, shrugging. "I hope this cleared anything up for you, Globox?"

Globox nods slowly, though it doesn't answer what he wanted. He's having to resist the urge to ask the man. The question almost makes its way out, but Rayman beats him to it."

"Isittrueyouhavemarksalloveryourbody!" the young man nearly shouts, speaking quick. Once he realizes what he says, his face goes dark red and he looks away embarrassed. Globox and Minimus just stare at him for a moment, then Globox turns to Minimus, almost horrified expression on his face, wondering how the king will react.

Minimus says nothing, just looks between the two, obviously just as shocked as they are one of them would ask that. Slowly, a cheeky grin shows up again.

"Oh." he laughs, and then to their surprise, holds onto the collar of his outfit, moving to unbutton it.

"You know, if you guys wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask," Minimus says teasingly, wiggling his eyes at them.

Rayman and Globox both go red in the face and cover their eyes, scurrying off. Maybe someone like Minimus wasn't the best choice to ask such a thing.


End file.
